Esas cosas que pasan (En el inframundo)
by lobunaluna
Summary: Por que incluso en el Inframundo pasan cosas sin sentido.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Esas cosas que pasan (En el inframundo)_

 _ **(Radamanthys)**_

-Maldito Minos perezoso… -Estaba el espectro mientras intentaba descifrar la desordenada letra del primer juez- Porque no pasa las condenas a computadora para que me sea más fácil leer las sentencias… O se lo hubiera dado a Lune para transcribir… -La letra de él por lo menos es más legible que esto.- Necesito un trago… -Se levantó y se dirigió a la botella de whisky que aguardaba en una mesita junto a un vaso labrado con sus iníciales. Levantó la botella y un disco de hockey ingreso por la ventana, con tanta fuerza que aparte de romper el vidrio de esta destruye el centro de la botella.

Para Radamanthys todo fue cámara lenta, vio como el cristal de la botella comenzaba a astillarse ante el impacto del disco que atravesaba la botella como una bala. Dejando caer el líquido ámbar a cada paso que tránsito tras el golpe.

-¡VALENTINE! ¡SYLPHID! ¡QUEEN! ¡GORDON! -Abrió la puerta del ventanal, encontrándose con unos palos de hockey, que rebotaron en el hielo del cositos tras ser arrojados por sus dueños.- ¡NO EXISTE LUGAR EN EL INFIERNO QUE LES SALVE DE MI FURIA CUANDO LOS AGARRE! -Sintió la furia invadir su cuerpo, esos cuatro… Sólo ellos podrían haber hecho eso.- ¡ZEROS! -Cerró el ventanal violentamente, haciendo que lo vidrios intactos estallan ante la violencia del azote.

-Sí, mi señor Radamanthys -El espectro de mayor rango sacó su billetera y busco unos cuantos billetes.

-Anda a la licorería de Rodorio, tráeme un whisky, decirle a Josep que yo te envío… -Le tendió los billetes al espectro deforme que le miro por demás perdido- El sabe que marca me gusta.

-Este… señor…

-¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA LO MISMO QUE LE HARÉ A ELLOS?

-Enseguida voy… -El hombre bajito salió corriendo del despacho.

-Ahora a localizar a esos cuatro… les voy a meter los palos por el… -Se salió del despacho murmurando mil y un castigos para los responsables del ultraje que vivió su botella de whisky.

* * *

 _ **(Thanatos)**_

-Querido… -El hombre estaba recostado en un diván tocando su arpa- Tengo que ir a buscar unas almas… ¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde tienes que ir?

-A lo más profundo del desierto de Gobi.

-Mmmmm… No se Macaria, quería tocar un poco mi arpa.

-Podríamos ir luego a buscar las demás almas juntos, hace tiempo que no hacemos una salida de trabajo juntos.

-Estoy algo cansado querida… -Replicó el dios- Tú padre me ha tenido planeando posibles movimientos para la siguiente guerra santa.

-Va a venir mi abuela a tomar el té con mi madre.

-¿Estas lista? -Preguntó el dios, ya cambiado y con la puerta abierta- Aprisa Macaria, ese hombre no se va a morir hasta que lleguemos y la lista es MUUUUUUUUY larga -Por suerte, muy larga.

* * *

 _ **(Hades)**_

-¿A Cronos?

-Si

-¿Y desde cuando te urge ir a verlo?

-Es que quiero saber cómo esta… Ya pedí que le sacaran cualquier cosa que pueda ser utilizada para comer.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que quieras ir a verlo justo hoy?

-Amor, te dije hace 5000 años que estaba planeando ir a ver a mi padre.

-Mmmm… Pues creo que se me ha olvidado, disfruta la visita.

-La disfrutaré siempre y cuando no quiera comerme. -Dijo mientras se comenzaba a alejar con una sonrisa en los labios- disfruta la visita de la odiosa que tienes como madre…

-Me será más leve porque tengo a Pandora haciéndome compañía. -Hades sonrió mientras se retiraba tranquilamente, fuera de la habitación. Hypnos le esperaba con unas cañas, se iría a pescar con el gemelo mientras Deméter estaba en el inframundo.

* * *

 _ **(Ikelos y Oneiros)**_

 **"Como superar nuestras pesadillas"**

Oneiros se quedó mirando a su hermano, verlo recargado en un pilar leyendo un libro de autoayuda le sorprendió por completo. Había visto muchas cosas ilógicas en los sueños, pero ver al dios de las pesadillas leyendo un libro de autoayuda relacionado con estas se llevaba las palmas.

-¿Qué? -Observó a su hermano, mientras cierra el libro- Vivir con Phantasos es una pesadilla.  
-¿Y qué haces viviendo con él?  
-Están remodelando su templo.

-Ah…

-Ahora es cuando, como buen hermano, te ofreces alojarme contigo.

-¿Por qué? Si ya te compraste el libro que te da las respuestas a tu dilema.

-Vete al infierno Oneiros.

-A ese lugar me dirigía precisamente.

* * *

 _ **(Lune y Minos)**_

-Lune. -El primer juez entró a la amplia biblioteca que el espectro tenía como cuarto, entre todas esas estanterías y pilas de libros estaba la cama del espectro y demás menesteres propios de una habitación. -Cada vez que entro en este lugar, me siento diminuto -Observó la larga pila de libros que llegaba hasta el techo.- ¡LUNE!

-No grite, estoy aquí. -Le llegó el eco de la voz del espectro. Comenzó a caminar hacia allá, pero se sorprendió con la escena con la que se halló.

-Este... Lune... -Minos miró a su segundo y la joven, con aire de nerd, que tenía sentada junto a él leyendo un popular libro XXX- ¿Que hacen? -Observó que el espectro en cambio estaba leyendo a Sade.

-Estábamos haciendo un poco de investigación. -Informo el hombre con su rostro más serio- Permitirme presentar a mi amiga. Es bibliotecaria en España... y la estoy ayudándola con su tesis.

-¿Y de que era la investigación? -¿Qué clase de investigación incluye ese tipo de libros?

-El erotismo en las historias... -La mujer marco el libro y luego lo depositó a un costado mientras tomaba otro libro con la mano libre.- Y como el ser humano ordinario se niega a manifestar su pensar pública ante el perjuicio social establecido como dogma. -Marco algo del libro que leía y comenzó a transcribir una opinión- Como así también como las nuevas generaciones pierden el pudor ante la lectura de ese tipo de género "inmoral". -Miro al espectro- El señor Lune es mi supervisor de Tesis.

-Ah... ya veo... Creo que mejor me voy... por donde vine y les dejo estudiar tranquilos. -Este idiota, le saca lo divertido hasta al sexo. El sexo es sexo y ya.

-Ya se fue... -Lune miro a la chica- ¿En que estábamos?

-Estábamos en la parte de averiguar si lo descrito en los libros XXX se puede aplicar en la vida real. -Informo la mujer mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Lune, se quitaba las gafas, se soltaba el pelo y arrojaba el libro bien lejos- Y ese libro me dio unas buenas ideas.

-Me interesa conocer esas ideas… -Dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata propia de su superior.

* * *

 _ **(Aiakos y Violette)**_

-Pero… maldito frasco. -El espectro por todos los medios quería abrir el frasco de conservas.- Ya está… me doy por vencido…

-Señor ¿Le sucede algo?

-No, solo que… -Escuchó un pop y al mirar observó a Violeta metiéndose una de las conservas en la boca.- Es porque yo lo afloje primero.

-¿De qué habla? -Preguntó la espectro, no entendía de qué le hablaba el hombre.

-Nada, nada…


End file.
